Modern enterprises typically use a lot of software systems. In most current system landscapes, many components are directly connected in a point-to-point connection. To facilitate communications, interfaces are developed between two systems so that a sender system can send a document to a receiver system via an interface. Those interfaces typically are hardwired into the application components and individual mappings programs. Because interfaces are between any two systems, the growth of the number of computer systems results in a complicated network of connections. Under these conditions, managing the collaborative sharing of information is difficult. Therefore, companies face an increasing need for integration of and collaboration among their information and enterprise software systems.
A message exchange framework based on SOAP/XML technology provides a platform that allows different interfaces to communicate using a uniform technology and promotes overall clarity and reduces maintenance effort. However, customers keep complaining about high total cost of ownership in operations of an exchange framework product, such as SAP Netweaver Process Integration (PI).
Regular monitoring activities in the existing PI product are extremely expensive in terms of man-power, effort and time-consumption. An SAP Netweaver PI system typically consists for several technical components which all offer local monitoring applications. The longer SAP customers use SAP PI the more complex their PI landscape gets. Big customers typically have hundreds of SAP PI components which makes it almost impossible to operate and monitor each single component individually. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system for a central monitor that provides a monitoring capability across the PI system.